Vanitas (HFAOW Boss)
Vanitas appears as a boss in Heroes From An Old World ''as a main antagonist for the majority of the heroes' storylines, and even for some of the non-allied villains. Vanitas's moveset is similar to his regular moveset, but he has some new moves he has been given since his revival, which has yet to be shown. Strategy (Goes Chronologically) Lingering Sentiment's Scenario (Tutorial Levels For Boss Fights) In the Lingering Sentiment's Scenario, Vanitas's moves are powerful but basic. He retains a three-slash Keyblade ground combo attack which sports a finishing move that sprouts a small dark explosion of negative energy around his well being. He also has a two-slash aerial Keyblade combo, with a rather weak finishing move that leaves the player stunned for two seconds, which can give Vanitas time to counter-attack. Vanitas also has the power to disappear beneath the surface and begin tracking the player, although his shoot-out attack has been underpowered: the fireballs he normally shoots out are removed, and it is just a column of dark energy. (This was done purposely so the player could adjust to the quick timing of battle.) To beat Vanitas, one must simple dodge his ground combos and aerial combos while managing to land hits on the pesky enigma. He will go underground rarely, but when he does, it is best to avoid him until he bursts out, which leaves him open for a quick set of up to three combos (aerial only; you'll be lucky to get one in when he gets on the ground). Vanitas's difficulty shouldn't be too much, as long as the player isn't too arrogant or hasty in his choices and also watchful of Vanitas's moveset. Scott's/Aero's Scenario (Icecap) In this Scenario, this will be the first chronological boss fight against Vanitas (although it goes alongside Aero's). For both scenarios, Vanitas will have a major upgrade to his powers. Vanitas can still do hit normal aerial and ground combos, as well as his underground searching move, although major changes are made. For example... *...the ground combo's finisher has a more powerful negative energy finisher. *...the aerial combo's finisher stuns the opponent for three seconds instead of two. *...the dark column at the end of his underground tracking move shoots out fireballs. Vanitas also has a new move to his moveset: Vanitas can jump into the air and--depending on the player's distance from Vanitas--Vanitas will swipe his Keyblade and shoot out a rainstorm of lightning at an angle towards the player. This can be easily avoided if the player manages to run beneath Vanitas before he pulls off the move, which is a great asset to avoid damage, although hard to pull off. Vanitas's second and only other new move is the ability to shoot one large Firaga ball from his hand, which moves slowly at first, before exploding and blasting forth at the opponent in four small but speedy Fire balls. Vanitas's power will be greater now, since by this time in the story (for Scott) he should be leveled up enough after fighting The Scourge, as well as several E-Thousands. Aero should also be at a good amount of power--if not greater than Scott--since by now he should've gained much experience from his fight with E-10,000 Ultranos and Warp, along with any other minor enemies you may have encountered. However, Vanitas won't be fooling around, so keep on your guard and do not lose sight of the enigma. Due to the weather being at nighttime, cloudy, and also in the midst of a small snowstorm, visiblity is limited, so keep your eyes peeled and keep locked-on to Vanitas at all given moments and he shouldn't be a problem. Once his HP bar is depleted of 3/5th of the maximum health (or until Scott's HP is fully depleted; this applies for both scenarios) a short scene of Vanitas putting Scott out-of-commision will ensue, followed by a rather short fight against Vanitas as the powerful Darkspine Aero (Aero's scenario only). Once you defeat Vanitas as Darkspine Aero (which should be rather easy at this point, since your power and speed are upgraded), Vanitas will summon a Trinity Armor and take Scott into the Realm of Darkness. Scott's/Aqua's Scenario (Realm Of Darkness) Almost immediately after the first Vanitas battle, Aqua will arrive in the Realm Of Darkness, heal Scott, and then assist him in continuing the fight against the already-weakened Vanitas. Vanitas's health will be back at 5 bars again, and his moveset is the same, although three things are now tipping in your favor... #Because you are in the Realm Of Darkness, the bad weather disadvantage from the previous fight no longer applies (Scott's scenario only). #Vanitas will be significantly slower. #For the first 60 seconds of battle, Scott's power will be boosted thanks to the Curaga magic Aqua cast on him. Vanitas shouldn't be too hard to bear, as long as the player keeps his mind in check. Be wary of the small arena to fight in; this may prove difficult to avoid Vanitas's column attack, as it is almost impossible to not get hit by it in battle. A good way to avoid him using this move too many times is to keep him in the air for as long as you can. Once Vanitas is defeated, a short cutscene will ensue involving him falling over the edge, him arising on six Darkside Heartless, and all of them getting killed by Terra's and Ventus's Keyblades. Vanitas--after getting his helmet shattered by Scott--will flee the scene without revealing his face, leaving both fighters baffled. Warp's/Nebula's/Gamble's/Furry's Scenario (Icecap Cave) Vanitas will soon fight against Warp, Nebula, Gamble, and Furry (the latter two being of the villain-type) all at once in the Icecap Cave. Due to everyone's constant fighting and strife in the last couple of battles (despite being separate), each combatant will be weakened by the time this fight comes into play. Vanitas's moveset is the same one he used in his previous fight against Aqua and Scott, so he shouldn't be a problem unless you aren't paying attention to him. Once Vanitas's HP is about 95 percent gone, the second phase of the battle will begin. Scott's/Aqua's Scenario (Icecap Cave) The second phase will consist of Aqua and Scott coming into the fray and taking out Vanitas quickly. This part of the battle should be painfully easy, as all you need to do is land a solid ground combo on Vanitas to finish him off. When the entire fight against the enigma comes to an end, he will flee, finally defeated...at least after summoning a mass of 1000 Unversed to kill everyone. See Also *Vanitas *Heroes From An Old World'' *The 1000 Unversed Battle Category:Unversed Category:Males Category:Canon Characters Category:Bosses